just another RWBY fanfiction
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: this is a story involving RUBY/WEISS and YANG/VELVET. i know people like 'Bumblebee' but, i thought "Yanglet' would be fun as well. and everyone loves Velvet. i have somewhat of a plot. im not sure how i'm going to write for the plot. if you're interested, read it. if you're not, read it anyways!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is property of Rooster Teeth.**

**A/N: Greetings readers! I have decided to do another RWBY story.**

**I'm not sure how good it will be. But I will try. Anyways, you can leave a review telling me what you think. The start date on this is 1-5-14. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**3****rd**** person p. o. v**

Ruby sat in her chair, sitting through a class in which none of her team was in. she was bored out of her mind. Dr. Oobleck was giving a lecture about something that happened a long time ago. Ruby was not particularly interested in paying attention. Instead, she found herself thinking about her Ice Princess. Ruby thought back to when she realized that she had feelings for the heiress.

**6 months ago.**

"What are you staring at me for?" Weiss asked a bit harshly. "Wha- oh. Sorry. I didn't realize I was staring." Ruby apologized. 'Okay. That's the 11th time I have caught her staring at me this week! What is up with her?' Weiss thought. 'Dammit Ruby! Stop staring. But I can't help it. She is so beautiful. And she has started being nicer to me. I think I like her. No you don't! there's no way that she would **ever** be into someone like you!' Ruby thought. Weiss had been staring at Ruby as well, only she never got caught. " w-w-Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Yes?" Weiss answered. "Would you ever swing the other way?" Ruby continued. Weiss was so shocked by the question that she almost fell off the bed. She knew what she meant, but she wanted to see where it would go. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked, a blush forming on her face. "Y'know, play for the other team?" Ruby said. "I'm still not understanding." Weiss lied.

"Would you ever date a girl?" Ruby spat, getting somewhat frustrated.

"Oh. Well, it depends on the girl." Weiss stated, getting a feeling of where she was going.

"Would you?" Weiss asked her leader. "Yes." Ruby said immediately. "Well, what type of girl would you date?" Ruby asked. "Hmm, she'd have to be brave, fearless, and yet kind and understanding. She would need to be supportive of me, and my friends." Weiss answered. "Well, do you have a crush on anyone at Beacon?" Ruby asked the heiress. "As a matter of fact, I do." Weiss answered. "Do you?" she responded. "Uhhh, kinda." Ruby answered. "Can you describe your crush please?" Ruby asked her partner. " If you insist. She is loud, energetic, and immature at times. She-" "Is your crush Nora?" Ruby interrupted. "NO! My crush is also brave, supportive, and protective. She also happens to be younger than me, and insanely adorable!" Weiss stated. "Oh, she sounds nice." Ruby said sadly. 'You utter dolt!' Weiss thought. Ruby sighed, thinking that she was not Weiss's crush. "Tell me about your crush." Weiss said. "Okay." Ruby said.

"Well, she's beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's smart, brave, and protective." Ruby elaborated. "I'm happy that you feel that way about me." Weiss stated. "WHAT?! How did you know it was you?" Ruby asked. "Oh come on. You've been staring at me all week! You don't honestly think I didn't notice did you?" Weiss said. "Well, what about your crush? Who is she?" Ruby asked. Weiss got right in Ruby's face. "I'm looking at her." Weiss stated before she pressed her lips against Ruby's.

"WOW!" Ruby exclaimed after Weiss broke away from her face. "You dolt! How could you not realize that _**you**_ are my crush?" Weiss asked. "I don't know. I guess I thought that you would never like me like that." Ruby answered.

_**End flashback.**_

Ruby almost didn't hear the bell, releasing them from class. She gathered her stuff and headed for the door, which Oobleck had already sped through, probably running to the bathroom to piss after all that coffee. She walked out of the door and was met by her brutish sister, Yang. "Heya Sis. Ready to head to the movies?!" Yang asked. Ruby held up her books, telling Yang that she had to stop by the dorm first. Ruby wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally ran into Velvet Scarlatina, knocking her down and scattering her books. "OH, VELVET! IM SO SORRY!" Ruby cried as she pulled Velvet to her feet, and picked up her books. "It's no problem, Ruby. It was an accident." Velvet smiled. At that moment, Cardin walked up, giving a yank on Velvet's ears and walking by. Yang would not have this! She grabbed Cardin's shoulder, spinning him around. And then she decked him right in the mouth, sending him flying down the hallway!

She ran down to where she had thrown him, picked him up and threw him on the ground! "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?" Yang yelled as her foot intruded upon his genitals. Yang walked back over to Ruby and Velvet. "I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore." Yang stated. "Um, th-th-thanks Y-Yang." Velvet said nervously. She had never had someone beat up her bully for her. Yang secretly had a crush on the adorable Faunus girl.

"No biggie." Yang stated. Velvet began to walk away. "Um, hey Velvet?" Yang asked, somewhat nervous. "Yes?" Velvet answered, turning around. "Are you _seeing_ anybody? Hehe." Yang asked, a blush forming on her cheeks. "N-no." Velvet answered, becoming confused. "Well, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Yang continued. "Really?!" Velvet asked, surprised. "Um, y-yes!" Yang answered. "O-o-okay. What time?" Velvet asked.

Yang thought for a moment. "Seven. I'm takin' you to Ramsey's." Yang stated. "Ramsey's?! That's the most romantic restaurant in Vale!" Velvet exclaimed. "Yep." Yang responded.

Velvet squealed happily as she ran to her dorm. Yang turned to see her younger sister smirking at her. Her smirk quickly turned to frustration. "Why didn't you tell me you liked Velvet?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid." Yang answered. The two continued in silence all the way to the dorm.

**INTERJECTION**

**HELLO READERS. Now I do not know the names of Velvet's team members, so I'm just gonna make some up. They are not canon.**

**I think I'll start timestamping these. 2:01p.m. 2-19-14. Have fun readers. Excelsior!**

Velvet entered her dorm, slamming the door behind her. She flopped back on her bed, kicking her legs in excitement. "Excited?" her partner Haley asked.

Haley was a Faunus as well, in fact the whole team was. She only had wings. Large, white wings. "EXCITED?!" Velvet repeated. "I'M SUPER PSYCHED!" the small Faunus squeaked. "Okay, why?" Haley asked, curious as to her partner's excited tone. "Well, I have a date tomorrow night!" Velvet answered. Haley gasped. "Good for you! Who is he?" she asked. "Uh, Y-Yang."

Velvet replied. "Hmm, that's an interes-…Wait! Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long? You're going on a date with Yang Xiao Long? The toughest girl at Beacon!" Haley asked. "Y-y-yes." Velvet squeaked.

Haley looked at her for a moment before grabbing her up in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Haley stated. "Really?" Velvet asked. "Uh, yeah! So, tell me how it happened!" Haley demanded. "Okay. Well, I was leaving class and I accidentally ran into Yang's little sister Ruby. Ruby apologized and picked up my books. Yang was standing there watching. Then Cardin came by and he started yanking on my ears! But Yang wouldn't have it! She spun Cardin around and decked him right in the mouth!" Velvet explained, performing an imitation punch. "She then slammed him on the floor and delivered a kick to his groin! I thanked her and began to walk away, but she called me back and asked if I was _seeing_ anyone. I told her I wasn't, and that's when she asked me out." Velvet stated. "Well that's…nice." Haley said.

Velvet let out a sigh and fell back on her bed, resting before she had to start on assignments.

Yang sped down the highway on her motorcycle, with Ruby on the back.

They made it to the theater just in time for them to get their drinks and snacks. "I missed you." Ruby said, giving Weiss a kiss and wrapping her arms around the slender ice princess. "Ruby, we've only been apart for a couple of hours." Weiss laughed. "Yeah, but even _five minutes_ without you feels like an eternity!" Ruby exclaimed. "Aww." Yang cooed. "It's okay, Ruby! You know that I would _**never**_ leave you." Weiss stated. "I know! I just don't like being away from you." Ruby replied. "We should get our drinks now." Blake suggested. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Ruby stated.

**HELLO PEOPLES! Okay, so its Friday! I want to get this posted right away! I'm very impatient, and don't like to keep my readers waiting. If I waited and made the chapter longer, it would be months between chapters. Anyways, review and tell me your opinions. If I made any mistakes, tell me so that I can hopefully fix them. Today's date is 2-21-14.**


	2. dear readers

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that I will not be updating or publishing stories until after the summer. This is due to the fact that I have no internet access at home. If I do get the chance to update or post during these few months, I will try my hardest to do so. And I am ever so sorry about this inconvenience, and I hope you are not angry or upset with me. I will place this on all my stories. I will love and miss you all.

Yours Truly,

CUDDLYPENGUIN69


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY. It is owned by RoosterTeeth. R.I.P Monty.

A/N: Hello my readers. This update does not mean I am officially back, but I'll update when I can. Now, since chapter 1, they've released volume 2. And Velvet's team. So, you can just ignore the names I put in. Going back and reading that part makes me feel like a moron. I'm sorry. So, from now on I'll use the actual names. Today's date is 3/13/15. Damn! It has been a long time. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 2

The girls watched in excitement as the new Spruce Willis movie played on the screen. Halfway throught the movie, Ruby had to go to the bathroom due to the 30 oz. of soda she drank. She sped off to the bathroom to relieve herself.

"Ahh." Ruby sighed as she felt her bladder empty itself in the toilet. After she flushed, she heard something coming from the next stall over. Her curiosity got the better of her and she stood on the toilet and peeked over the divider to see Nora and Ren making out in the stall. Her face went pale and she fled the bathroom and returned to her team and girlfriend.

"Feel better?" Weiss asked, not being as interested in the movie as Yang was and as Blake was trying to be.

"Uhhh, yes." Ruby said quietly.

"What's the matter, Ruby?" Weiss asked, seeing right through her lie.

"Well, I saw Ren and Nora making out in the bathroom!" Ruby whispered.

"Oh, well, good for them. I'm glad they're happy together." Weiss said, grabbing Ruby's hand. She softly kissed the top of Ruby's hand, causing Ruby to blush in the dark theater.

**A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

**Hey there, readers. Now you'll probably remember my utter screw-up with Velvet's team. At the time I wrote that, I thought they weren't going to show Velvet's team, much less make another season. So now I feel like a complete moron. Not only were the names far off, but I wrote them as being all Faunuses. I was **_**sooooo**_** wrong. But I will use the actual names, and when you read that part of chapter 1, just pretend it's Coco, because I'm not going back to change it.**

"Ohh, Yatsuhashi, it's wonderful!" Velvet exclaimed, telling him about Yang asking her out.

"I'm happy for you." Yatsuhashi replied. Suddenly Velvet gasped, a worried look on her face.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked herself.

"Woah woah woah, you don't have a dress to wear?" Coco asked, tearing herself from Fox's lips. Velvet shook her head 'no'. "I can't let you go on this date without the perfect dress!" Coco shouted, dragging Velvet out of the dorm.

Yatsuhashi looked over at Fox, who was just laying on Coco's bed, half naked, then proceded to sharpen his enourmous sword.

"Coco, is this all really necessary?" Velvet asked as Coco walked into Velvet's dressing room with an armful of dresses.

"You want to look amazing on your date, don't you?!" Coco replied, setting down all the dresses. Velvet sighed.

"Yes." Velvet answered as Coco unzipped the dress she had on. After trying on about a hundred dresses, they finally settled on a black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and had sleeves that ended right before her elbows.

"You look sexy!" Coco stated, smacking Velvet's ass, causing her to blush.

"That was an awesome movie!" Yang exclaimed as they left the theater. "Even with Ruby and Weiss making out near the end" Yang added.

"But we didn't- " Weiss began.

"Eh, I'm just screwin' with ya, Ice Queen." Yang stated, causing Weiss to make one of her trademarked angry faces.

"Hey guys, wanna go get some ice cream?" Ruby suggested.

"Sure." Blake said as Weiss and Yang nodded.

"HEY GUYS!" Nora's voice echoed behind them. They turned around to see Nora and the mostly silent Ren..

"Oh, hey guys." Ruby replied.

"What a coincidence, seeing you guys here!" Nora exclaimed.

"We saw the new Spruce Willis movie." Yang said "What'd you two see." She asked.

"We saw… Ninjas of Love." Ren said quietly.

"How much of the movie did you actually see?" Ruby asked, earning Weiss's elbow in her ribs.

"What do you mean?" Ren answered, avoiding the question.

"Just ignore her, Ren." Weiss said.

"Okay, well, we'll see you girls in class." Ren responded, pulling Nora with him.

"BYYEEEE!" Nora yelled as Ren opened a the car door for her.

"C'mon, let's go get ice cream." Ruby said. Ruby got in the passenger side of Weiss's car, and Blake rode on the back of Yang's motorcycle.

"What was _that_ about back there?!" Ruby asked, rubbing her ribcage.

"You don't ask somebody a question like that, especially when you were spying on them!" Weiss answered.

"But I wasn't spying on them! I heard them in the next stall, and I looked. I didn't know it was them. I swear." Ruby defended.

"That's even worse!" Weiss exclaimed. "For future reference, don't spy on people in the bathroom unless you think they're dying!" Weiss added.

"Okay." Ruby replied, making her sad puppy face. Weiss looked over at her and sighed.

"Don't make that face while I'm driving, I can't kiss you and drive at the same time." Weiss stated, causing Ruby to smile a little. Weiss reached over and poked Ruby's cheek.

"What kind of ice cream do you want? As if I didn't know already." Weiss said.

"I want chocolate-chip cookie dough." Ruby said.

"That's what I thought." Weiss replied.

"You're gonna get it when we get back to the dorm" Ruby mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing." Ruby lied, giving a fake smile.

"Okay." Weiss replied as she parked the car in the parking lot of the ice cream shop.

After they all ordered their frozen dairy treat, they sat in a booth and waited for the waitress to arrive.

"Hey guys, I've got some news." Yang said. "Although Ruby already knows." She added.

"Know what?" Ruby asked, a confused look on her face.

"Really Rubes, you were _right there_!" Yang said. Ruby thought for a moment and realiazed what Yang was talking about.

"Just tell us already!" Blake said.

"I've got a date tomorrow night." Yang revealed. Weiss and Blake's widened with excitemnet.

"Good for you! Who's the lucky fella?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to giggle a little. Weiss looked at Ruby, confused. Yang was glaring at her little sister.

"It's… Velvet." Yang admitted.

"Not to be a downer, and I'm happy for you, but she's a senior student. It's going to be hard to make a relationship work if she's out doing missions and being a huntress with Yatsuhashi while you're stuck at Beacon." Blake stated.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't even know if the date will go well. We may not even be compatible. But if it does work out, I'll do whatever it takes to make it work." Yang replied.

"Well, I'll be happy to help you in any way necessary." Weiss said, trying to be nice.

"A limo would be nice." Yang replied.

"Okay." Weiss said as the ice cream arrived. Ruby immediately dug into hers, earning herself a brainfreeze.

Neo's face lit up with a huge smile as Cinder handed her a triple scoop of neopolitan ice cream. Neo happily licked the ice cream as Cinder patted her head.

"I told you you wanted me." Mercury laughed as he and Emerald lay in the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"Shut up!" Emerald retorted as she rolled over and kissed the silver haired fighter.

**MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR**

**Hey guys! It's me again. I just wanted t**

**o say that the Neo and Cinder, and Mercury and Emerald parts are just ideas I had when I had a dry spot. They might occasionally appear, but not in every chapter. Alright, continue.**

"We're back!" Nora exclaimed as they entered the dorm where Pyrrha and Jaune were staring at the computer screen, watching a new animated version of their favorite comic book series, X-Ray &amp; Vav.

"How was the movie?" Pyrrha asked, pausing the show.

"It was great!" Nora answered excitedly.

"It was alright, but not entirely like the book. And also, we ran in to team RWBY at the theater." Ren stated.

"What were they there to see?" Jaune asked.

"That new Spruce Willis movie." Ren answered.

"Cool." Jaune responded.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." Ren stated.

"I'll join you!" Nora exclaimed, pulling off her shirt. Ren sighed, then smiled when he heard Nora giggling in the bathroom.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how was that? I feel really great about it. Tell me what you think.**

**I also may be updating my stories during the next few weeks. Yay! Word count for this chapter: 1,353. That's not as long as I'd want it to be, but I'l write another chapter. Well, see ya next time my little penguins! I love you all! Quek Quek! :3**


End file.
